


Room Assignments

by tonguetiedandtwisted



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonguetiedandtwisted/pseuds/tonguetiedandtwisted
Summary: Cold weather and a fear of the Inquisition falling to hypothermia leads the Inquisitor to make an executive decision for everyone's safety. Her orders are a little unorthodox and smut naturally ensues.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Room Assignments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadCat313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadCat313/gifts).



> So this fic was inspired by the fact that it's starting to get into the colder months and I just imagine that the Inquisition must have a freezing winter up in those mountains. 
> 
> P.S. Yes, I am aware that Skyhold is magical, and there is a very real possibility that it doesn't have a winter, but I'm taking creative liberties here.

“I think that’s everyone. Does anyone have any questions about their room assignments?”

There were mumbles between the pairs of people, but Lavellan knew the words were not directed at her. Her friends were merely becoming anxious to leave and head off to bed.

Only one comment got through the crowd.

“Why are we doing this again Inquisitor? I don’t want to share my bed.”

“I’m sorry Vivienne, but unfortunately this is mandatory until the winter ends. I cannot have the Inquisition fall to hypothermia, we are already vulnerable enough to Corypheus.”

Vivienne merely rolled her eyes and left with Cole at her heels.

They were not the ideal partnership, but Vivienne was very picky and Cole rarely slept so he seemed the most reasonable option.

Everyone else seemed content with their bed partners and were heading off with smiling faces.

Josephine and Leiliana looking more excited than usual as they left the war room.

The same went for The Iron Bull and Dorian.

Sera didn’t seem to be complaining over her bed mate Cullen. 

Cassandra and Blackwall were the easiest pair to form because they both asked for each other anonymously earlier in the day.

As for Varric, the man had enough chest hair to keep himself warm without a partner.

All was settled then and Lavellan could finally retire for the night.  
She started to gather her things as she heard the door officially shut for the final time as the last of the group made their way back to their chambers.

She let out a relieved sigh that she had accomplished such a grueling task.

Her haste to clean up ensured clumsiness. Dropping a stack of papers the Inquisitor cursed at herself and fell to the floor to retrieve the documents.

She was not expecting to find a helping pair of hands meet hers.

“Here, allow me.” Solas' insistently grabbed the stack of papers and lifted the heavy load up for her making her smile at his chivalry. It was unnecessary, but sweet all the same.

“Solas, I thought you would be asleep by now.” She said nervously as she felt her heart flutter when he stepped into her personal space to put the papers down on the table beside her with the others.

“These nights are cold Inquisitor, I wanted to make it to the meeting on time to get a partner, but I got caught up.”

She saw right through his lie. Rarely did a man as serious as Solas show up late.

It was not in his nature to be disrespectful.

Yet the past few nights he had been showing up late and she knew there was an ulterior motive.

“You were painting.” Lavellan deduced as her hand grasped his and lifted it up to inspect his colored fingers.

No matter how much he washed she saw the residue he just couldn’t be rid of.

She teased him by bunching up the sleeve of his shirt. Moving the fabric up his arm with both of her hands until it curved at the elbow. She let her touch linger as she examined the arm. Allowing this self indulgence of feeling his skin. He was so handsome and he had never told her to stop before.  
Paint was splattered everywhere on his arm. He hadn’t tried as hard to wash there. She assumed it was because he didn’t suspect to have the sleeve moved.

“I never pegged you as the type to choose pleasure over responsibilities.”

Solas remained composed even as his heart sped up to the touches and his body heated to her proximity.

“Perhaps because you have only seen one side of me.”

Lavellan raised a curious eyebrow as her hands pulled his sleeve back down.

“Perhaps indeed. Well Solas I’m afraid everyone has already paired up so you are stuck with one more cold night.”

“Everyone Inquisitor?” Solas raised one curious eyebrow at her as his eyes subtly, but not so subtly glanced around the room.

“You don’t seem to have a partner.”

A blush rose to her cheeks as she came to that same conclusion. Her composure wavered as she thought about him sharing her bed.

“I-I don’t count.”

Now it was Solas with the curiosity.  
As she started to leave the room he stayed right at her side. Matching her change of pace whenever she changed it.

“Why is that? Are you immune to the cold Inquisitor? Does the mark give you that?”

“Are you pestering me?” Lavellan flashed her eyes at him and saw that a smile came to his face.

“Only as much as you were pestering me Da'len.”

It was cheating to use that word and he knew it.

She cursed at him in ancient elvish and pierced him with her gaze. “I'm far too tired to deal with your wit right now. Let me save you some trouble. I don't need a partner because my fireplace is the largest in the fortress and my bedding is the thickest as well. I don't need someone to keep me warm.” 

“Ah, I see. You want a bed partner, but you are conflicted. You don't want to be greedy when there are those less fortunate.” Solas gave a half smirk. He was entranced by her selflessness. 

“Exactly.” Lavellan said defeated. Resigning herself from the notion of ever sharing a bed with someone as handsome as Solas. 

"Well wouldn't it be more greedy to keep all of that to yourself? I mean Da'len I have had many cold nights alone and would very much appreciate the largest fireplace in the fortress and the thickest bedding around. If I was your partner you would be helping the needy not taking advantage." 

She didn't like how easily he managed to steal all of her power over the situation. He was so persuasive and rational. 

"Yes, but you would get paint on my blankets and I can't have that. They are rather expensive after all since they are the thickest."

He smirked at her and then gave her a small chuckle worthy of Varric's nickname. 

"I do recall your washroom having the biggest tub of the Inquisition too, perhaps we can share that as well." 

She nearly dropped the stack of papers again. 

"Now you are just making jokes."

She walked around the desk to put distance between their bodies, but he went the opposite way and met her in her new path. 

"Don't change the subject Da'len. You still haven't made up your mind."

He walked closer to her and put his hand near the one she had rested on the war table. Their fingertips touched. Such a small touch shouldn't excite her, but he so rarely touched anyone at all that it meant more than it should. The only other person he ever touched was Cole, and that was always platonic and professional. 

He was giving her a soft smile too, something he reserved for her only. 

The moment turned heated when she caught him staring at her lips, waiting for something to come out. 

"Sleep with me."

She noticed Solas' eyes darken at that and that same hand that was touching hers twitched at the fingertips. Then his hand completely covered hers on the table as he leaned into her. 

His smile was gone and replaced with a dangerous smirk. He moved his head down to speak into her personal space. 

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

He asked practically mocking her while his breath ghosted across her ear and caused her to shiver. 

"It was more than hard. You make things impossible. You infuriating man."

Solas chuckled against her ear and his head fell to her shoulder as he continued to laugh. 

Her heart was beating sporadically as his breath was now over her chest. 

"Then let me make things easy."

He paused and made his way back to her ear. His lips grazed the shell of her ear this time as he whispered into it closely. 

"Take me to your room."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked and I look forward to any feedback. I will try to be posting more chapters of this soon since it's the winter time.


End file.
